1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner control system capable of automatically effecting a variety of control modes through computer control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioners can be provided in vehicles such as motor cars, and the provision of an air conditioner makes it possible to effect ventilation, air cooling and the like as necessary. In the conventional air conditioners, various operations including selection of the modes, regulating the air flow rate, air cooling and the like are all performed by manual operations. Consequently, the operations have been troublesome to perform, and moreover, when a driver is engaged in the operation of the air conditioner, there is produced a possible driving hazard.